topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallantmon
Origin: Digimon Alias/Aka: Gallantmon, Dukemon | Medieval Dukemon or Axcabaliermon Classification: Holy Knight/Royal Knight/Exalted Knight/Warrior Digimon, Virus Type, Ultimate/Mega level Threat level: Mobius Age: Varies between media, thousands of years at the least Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight/Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, All the abilities of WarGrowlmon, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (All Digimon are able to interact with the Digicores of others with their attacks, allowing them to manipulate, attack, and destroys others' souls and minds), Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon his weapons), absorb or destroy data, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to (Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero ; Survived getting frozen by Sleipmon's Odin's Breath. The bodies of Digimon defend their minds and souls from attacks that would affect their Digicore), Expert Spearman and Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can create holes in dimensions, Acausality (Survived the All Delete), Mind Manipulation , Can shatter the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion, Able to disintegrate his opponents into electrons, then consigning them to oblivion within another dimension for all eternity , Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: ''' At least '''Multiversal+ (Fought enemies who can leave universes in ruins. Should be comparable, if not superior to Lilithmon, who can distort space-time, causing the annihilation of universes) | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multiverse level+ (On par with Megidramon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Vastly superior to base. Additionally, he can use the full power of the Digital Hazard, which can destroy the entire Digital World. Moreover, his Crimson Light technique can completely destroy the bond of the Digital and Real Worlds and should be comparable with other users of the Digital Hazard) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ '''as a real knight he is able to do this (With the aid of Magnamon and Jesmon, he managed to fend off Examon, who even Omegamon admitted surpassed him in raw strength. Is almost always depicted as being amongst the strongest of the Royal Knights overall and is thus one of Omegamon's closest peers, Can trade blows with other members of the Royal Knights, who have gone on to fight higher-dimensional entities like the Mother Eater and Digimon) '''Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Able to fight on par with Omnimon, who participated in the battle against the Mother Eater) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of moving through time and space, and is comparable to Alphamon who transcends it) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon, who fought the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) Intelligence: Expert fighter and tactician with thousands of years of combat experienced as a Royal Knight, being able to briefly clash with the likes of Omnimon and cutting down dozens of DexDoruGreymon with ease. Very knowledgeable about the Digital World due to having the highest rank of Network Security and was savvy enough to be the first among the Royal Knights to rebel against Yggdrasil's oppressive policies in X-Evolution movie. Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with the lance, Planetary with his projectiles, Multiversal+ with Digital Hazard. Weaknesses: Some of his attacks take some time (if he faces faster opponents, he could get speedblitzed before he can use some of his attacks) | Unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration, since his Crimson Mode has a limited duration and leaves him exhausted after use. Standard Equipment: His holy armor, along with the holy lance Gram, his holy shield Aegis and his flying vehicle Grani | In his Crimson Mode he has a pair of many angel wings, crimson armor, the sacred sword Blutgang and the spear Gungnir. | Dynas Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base and Gallantmon X: * Final Elysion/Final Execution/Shield of the Just: Concentrates an immense amount of light energy into his holy shield Aegis, which is fired in a devastating blast that destroys and purifies everything in its path. Perhaps his strongest move. * Royal Saber/Lightning Joust: Another powerful lighting blast that is fired from his holy lance. * Sky Gram Slash: Gallantmon executes a deadly aerial combo. * Screw Saber/ Spiral Saver: Gallantmon executes a powerful thrust into his enemy rushes upward in a fiery tornado. Medieval Dukemon: * Rage of the Wyvern: Fires a dragon shaped energy wave from "Dynas" Crimson Mode: * Invincible Sword: Dominates his opponent by slicing them to pieces with the power of his sacred sword. * Crimson Light/Quo Vadis: Attacks with his spear Gungnir that dissolves his target into electrons, and then sends them to another dimension/into complete oblivion by breaking the bonds of this and the other world. * Final Justice: He destroys his enemy with a powerful blow from his sacred spear. * Dash Blutgang: A strong dashing attack with his sacred sword. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Explosives user Category:Video game Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Light element manipulator Category:Melee weapon user Category:Spear user Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Mobius